Unfaithful
by Sweet-lil-angel
Summary: T.K. lets Kari down and is unfaithful to her more than once. She gets mad at him, and feels that he is hiding something from her. It's a Takari!!
1. Resentment

Unfaithful  
  
By: Wendy Siu  
  
Subject: Digimon Fanfic  
  
Type: Romance/Angst - T.K./Kari  
  
Classification: PG-13  
  
Description: This is an inspired fanfic that I wrote when I felt inspired! I won't say whom or when, but I can tell you that this story will be good, promise! Anyway, it is a T.K/Kari fanfic in which T.K. lets Kari down and is unfaithful to her more than once. Don't worry though guys; it will end up a Takari, as I am a huge Takari fan!!  
  
Chapter 1: Resentment  
  
"Why do I feel as if T.K. has been canceling out on me lately? I mean, I know that we have a lot of schoolwork and things to study for as it's nearing exam time, but I feel as if he's not making time for me anymore," Kari complained to her best friend Yolei.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Kari, T.K.'s probably busy, that's all, we all are busy. It is close to exam time you know." Yolei replied  
  
"I know, but ever since that day when he told me that he couldn't make it on the date with me because his grandma was sick, I felt that something weird was going on. He never broke a date before because of his grandma. Besides, none of his grandmothers even live in Japan!" Kari said bitterly as she explained what happened to Yolei that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kari's POV  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
"Kari, get the phone!" Kari's brother Tai yelled.  
  
"But, I'm busy, Tai! T.K. should be here to pick me up for our date any minute!" she yelled back.  
  
"Who cares? He's not here yet, so get the phone, I'm really really busy!" Tai yelled back, "it's the most exciting part in this soccer game I'm watching!"  
  
"Whatever," Kari said under her breath as she went to pick up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello, Kamiya's residence, (A/N, yes I'm using the English name - I've only watched the English version!) Kari said.  
  
"Kari? Is that you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"T.K.? What are you still doing home? Aren't you supposed to pick me up for the movies in 5 minutes? How can you make it here so fast, we'll be late for the movie!" Kari responded.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," T.K. said nervously.  
  
"Oh? What for?" Kari inquired sweetly.  
  
"I uhh. - I can't make it!" T.K. nervously burst out.  
  
"What!? How come!?" Kari yelled angrily.  
  
"Umm.my grandmother is sick and we have decided that we should go take care of her in the hospital," T.K. nervously replied.  
  
"Sure...," Kari silently thought as she sat quietly by the phone, "That's what they all say."  
  
"Kari? Are you there?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes," she said angrily.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry, it's not my fault that I can't make it, I promise that I'll try my best to make it all up to you!" T.K. said earnestly.  
  
"But did you forget what day today is, and what this date was supposed to signify?" Kari demanded.  
  
"Uhh.I - I.," T.K. stuttered  
  
"IT WAS OUR 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! IT WAS EXACTLY ONE YEAR AGO ON THIS DAY THAT YOU ASKED ME TO GO ON A DATE TO THE DIGIWORLD WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU BREAK SUCH AN IMPORTANT DATE AS THIS!!??" Kari yelled into the phone.  
  
"I - uhh.I'm so sorry Kari!" T.K. responded, "Please, please don't be mad at me, it's just one date, and besides it's not my fault and I promised that I'd make it up to you!"  
  
"It isn't just ONE date, it's our one year anniversary, and if you don't cherish that it means that you don't respect or cherish me!" Kari angrily replied.  
  
"Uh oh..," T.K. thought, "She's really mad this time."  
  
"And if you had any sense of respect for me left in you, you'd come over right now, and ask for my forgiveness however you wanted," she continued.  
  
"But Kari, you know I can't!" T.K. complained.  
  
"How can you not? It's only a few minutes of your time, I'm not asking you to make it a consolation date already!" Kari responded  
  
"But - but, I'm really busy right now!" T.K. said.  
  
"Oh? What exactly are you doing right now?" Kari dangerously asked.  
  
"I'm - I'm uhh... getting ready to go spend the night in the hospital with my grandmother," T.K. replied.  
  
"Really? You are?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm extremely busy right now getting ready," T.K. earnestly replied.  
  
"To?" Kari prompted.  
  
"Spend the night in the hospital visiting my grandmother," T.K. replied.  
  
"But, doesn't your grandmother live all the way overseas in Canada?" Kari innocently asked.  
  
"Umm.not her, my other grandmother," T.K. quickly replied.  
  
"But your other grandmother lives in China," Kari responded.  
  
"Oh.uhh.. I'm sorry, my dad is calling me, I have to go and finish packing now," T.K. quickly answered, "I'll talk to you when I get back and we'll make plans for another date, okay?"  
  
"But T.K., how come you can't come over now? We won't see each other for a long time if you're actually going to visit your grandmother in the hospital in China you know," Kari said.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, I really wish that I could come over now but I can't and I really really have to go now," T.K. said.  
  
"Well.ok, but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook!" Kari responded.  
  
"Okay, don't worry, I promise that I'll make this up to you sometime, thanks for being so understanding," T.K. happily said.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Kari laughed.  
  
"Well.I'd have to say yes, my beautiful angel of light," T.K. replied.  
  
"And you'll always be my wonderful angel of hope, so I'm hoping that you won't forget to make this up to me," Kari answered.  
  
T.K. laughed, "Momentai (A/N - I just love that word!) Kari, you're angel of hope won't let you down!"  
  
"I hope that's true," Kari said.  
  
"It is," T.K. replied, "Anyway, I really have to go now, talk to you in a week or so."  
  
"You're going to be gone that long?" Kari asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it, I'll plan an extra wonderful date while I'm gone, okay?" T.K. answered.  
  
Well.don't worry about it, just concentrate on taking care of your grandmother, okay?" Kari sweetly replied.  
  
"I won't, thanks Kari, you're the best," T.K. said.  
  
Kari blushed. Although T.K. was canceling their date he was still such a nice and sweet guy to her. "I'll never find another guy like him," she thought. "I know," she answered.  
  
"Bye, angel of light," T.K. said.  
  
"Bye, angel of hope," Kari replied and then hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So? T.K. doesn't sound like he was trying to cancel out on your date, he had a sick grandmother to attend to!" Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't call the entire week," Kari replied, "Not even to inform me on how his grandmother was doing."  
  
"He was probably really busy taking care of his grandmother," Yolei answered.  
  
"Yeah, but I called his cell and he answered it! But then when I told him that it was me, he quickly hung up and didn't call back or anything!" Kari said.  
  
"Wow, that doesn't sound like T.K. at all," Yolei, replied, "I wonder why he did that?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!" Kari said, her dark eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Kari, don't worry, I'm sure that T.K. will call soon," Yolei said soothingly.  
  
"Well, I hope he does, otherwise I'll never forgive him!" Kari declared, although in her heart she was really sad that T.K. didn't call her yet. She wanted to try calling him again, but couldn't bring herself to, as she felt that he would probably hang up on her again. She sat quietly by the phone staring off into space as she wondered what T.K. was doing right now.  
  
"Kari? Are you okay? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Yolei inquired.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Yolei, I was just wondering what T.K. is doing right now," Kari replied.  
  
Yolei sighed, "We definitely need to get your mind off T.K. for a while, let's say we go shopping and forget about this incident for a while?" she asked.  
  
Kari looked up, "Well.I don't know, T.K. might call," she said looking at her phone.  
  
"It doesn't matter! You can't spend this entire week thinking about T.K. can you? Let's go out and have a good time. Forget about him for now!" Yolei declared.  
  
Kari just sat there quietly, wondering if she should go to the mall and have a good time with her friends or not while T.K. was off somewhere else.  
  
"Hello? Kari? If you don't want to do this because of T.K. then do it for me! I really need to get some new clothes and I want you to come with me! Mimi's not here right now, and you're the second best fashion expert! Come on, let's go to the mall!" Yolei persuaded.  
  
"Okay, you win," Kari happily replied, "I'll go for your sake,"  
  
"Okay, let's go, we'll have the best time and you won't regret it!" Yolei declared and attempted to drag Kari out the door.  
  
"Hold on a second Yolei, I have to get my purse!" Kari replied.  
  
"Hurry up!" Yolei replied, "I'm dying to get to the mall!"  
  
"Okay, ready," Kari said, and she and Yolei walked out the door ready to have a good time and forget about T.K. for that little while.  
  
Well, okay, what did you guys think? Do you want me to continue? If you do, please review and tell me what would you like in the story! I wonder what T.K.'s up to? Hehe~. Anyways, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. At the mall

Chapter 2: At the mall  
  
"So, where do you want to go first, Yolei?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, let's just walk around for a bit first, and do a bit of window shopping!" Yolei replied.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say," Kari agreed, trying to be cheerful. However, she still wasn't that happy or excited, as she couldn't stop thinking about T.K's lame excuses on breaking their date.  
  
"Hey Kari, what do you think of that fuchsia-coloured dress in the window? Do you think it will look good on me?" Yolei asked as they walked past one of the fancier dress stores.  
  
However, Kari was lost in thought about T.K. and didn't reply until Yolei started waving her hand in front of Kari's face.  
  
"Hellooo? Kari? Anybody home?" Yolei asked as she continued waving her hand in front of Kari's face.  
  
"Oh sorry Yolei, I was just wondering what T.K. is up to right now. I wish he would call me, I'm beginning to think that he doesn't care about me anymore," Kari replied sadly.  
  
"Don't think negative thoughts like that Kari!" Yolei exclaimed, "I'm sure that T.K. really is busy taking care of his grandmother or something, and wants to call you, but just doesn't have time to!"  
  
"You think so?" Kari inquired hopefully.  
  
"I know so!" Yolei replied determinedly, "come on Kari, you know that T.K. really loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. Have some faith in him!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Yolei," Kari replied, "I know T.K. is not the type of person who would lie to me about the reason why he decided to break our important date, he wouldn't hurt me like that."  
  
"Of course he wouldn't," Yolei said, "T.K. is a great guy and you're really lucky to have him Kari."  
  
"I know," Kari replied, remembering all the great memories that T.K. and her had shared over the many years of their friendship.  
  
"Anyway, can we please stop talking about T.K.?" Yolei complained, "We came to the mall to get your mind OFF him, remember?" "Oh yeah, but I couldn't help it, I really need to talk to someone about T.K., I still feel that something's not right with the way he's been acting towards me!" Kari replied.  
  
"Well, whatever, just forget about him for the day, okay?" Yolei asked.  
  
"But-" Kari started to say.  
  
"No buts," interrupted Yolei, "today is a girl's day out which means that there will be no talking about guys today, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Kari looked up at Yolei's determined face. She knew that Yolei expected to win this little verbal battle that the two of them were having, so she decided to give up and push thoughts of T.K. out of her mind just for today.  
  
"Okay, you win," Kari replied, "I won't complain anymore about T.K. today."  
  
"Yes, I win!" Yolei said dramatically, raising a fist into the air as a symbol of victory.  
  
"Unless I see or hear something that really reminds me of T.K., and I cannot help myself and will say something about him," Kari continued, "so that means that you don't really win. It's more of a compromise."  
  
Yolei rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it doesn't matter as long as I still have a small victory over you," she said laughingly.  
  
Kari smiled, "I wish I had your courage and determination Yolei, you never let anything get you down at all. You're so brave!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well.it's not hard for me. You know me, I'm generally more of an outspoken person who likes to say what's on my mind," Yolei said modestly.  
  
"Yeah, and you talk way too much," Kari said grinning.  
  
"Well, excuuuse me," Yolei replied, "I can't help it, that's just the way I am."  
  
"I guess," Kari replied.  
  
"Yeah, but anyway, why are we talking about such boring things? We came to the mall to shop didn't we, so let's get shopping!" Yolei exclaimed, running forward to the next fancy dress store. "Oh look at that dress Kari? Isn't it adorable? I absolutely have to buy it!" she said, running into the store and dragging Kari along with her.  
  
"Umm.Yolei? I don't feel like shopping right now. You go and shop inside that store, and I'll just wait outside for you, okay?" Kari said, trying to escape the clutches of Yolei. "Are you sure?" Yolei asked, "There's some great dresses in this store that would really suit you, and everything in the store is 50% off today! Look at this pale backless pink dress Kari! Don't you think that it really suits you well?"  
  
"Sorry Yolei, I'm just not in the mood for shopping right now," Kari replied, finally escaping the clutches of Yolei's arm, "I'm going to go sit on one of the benches outside and wait for you there, okay?"  
  
Yolei sighed, "Fine Kari, but only if you're positive that you don't want to shop right now. I mean, look at all these wonderful clothes in this store!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"No, I'm going to rest outside. See you later," Kari said and then started walking towards the exit of the store.  
  
"Fine, I'll call out to you if I really need you," Yolei called to Kari's retreating back.  
  
"Okay," Kari shouted back, as she went to sit down on one of the wooden benches close to the store. Soon, Kari got bored and started to walk around. She decided to go into the ice-cream store nearby, and get herself and Yolei an ice cream.  
  
"Thanks," Kari said, as the ice-cream boy handed her two chocolate-chip cookie dough ice creams. After she paid for the ice creams, she walked out of the store and went to sit down at a bench and wait for Yolei.  
  
Pretty soon, Yolei came out of the store, carrying several shopping bags. She spotted Kari, and went to sit down on the bench beside her.  
  
"Wow, you bought a lot of stuff," Kari commented, as she handed Yolei the ice-cream cone.  
  
"Well.I'm going to put it to good use," Yolei replied, as she ate her ice cream.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kari asked.  
  
"You'll see." Yolei replied mysteriously, smiling evilly at Kari.  
  
"Uh oh." Kari thought, "I wonder what she's up to now?"  
  
"Anyway," Yolei said briskly, standing up, "I'm done my ice-cream, let's continue shopping!"  
  
Kari sweatdropped, "Okay Yolei, whatever you say," she said, as she followed Yolei into the next store, a sports store.  
  
Yolei and Kari entered the sports store: An Athlete's Universe (A/N - I made it up!), and Yolei quickly started looking for sweatpants that she needed to buy, since her own pair had just broken. She continued walking around the store with Kari, checking out the price tags of various items, and shaking her head. "Wow, everything in this store is so expensive," Yolei commented quietly to Kari, "but at least the stuff in here looks decent quality, and I heard that they don't operate child-labored sweatshops."  
  
"Uh huh," Kari replied unconcernedly, not really paying attention to what Yolei was saying as she was lost in thought about T.K. again.  
  
Yolei continued talking, not noticing Kari's silence, chatting amicably as she flitted from rack to rack of sports clothing, dragging Kari along with her. Soon, she noticed that Kari wasn't talking and wasn't paying attention to what she was saying either. All of a sudden, Kari stopped dead in her tracks, and held Yolei back with her hand too.  
  
"Hey Kari, what's wrong?" Yolei inquired, looking surprised as she saw Kari's face change from peaceful to angry. When Kari didn't reply, Yolei saw that Kari was looking at something or someone. She followed Kari's gaze, and was extremely surprised to see the one and only.T.K.!  
  
"Umm.Kari.isn't that T.K. over there?" Yolei asked nervously, "I thought you said he was visiting his grandmother and wasn't back yet.?"  
  
"Yes.he did say that, and I'd like to know what he's doing here.and look at the way he's flirting with that girl over there!" Kari said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, how could he do that to you!?" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"I know! How could he do this to me! I thought he loved me, he said that he would love me forever and that we would be together always. How could he be cruel to me after all that he promised me?" With that remark, Kari broke down in tears and could not stop crying.  
  
"Kari, calm down, maybe that's not really T.K.," Yolei said, trying to calm the now sobbing Kari down.  
  
"Well, I think it looks exactly like T.K., and you even asked me if it was T.K.! Doesn't that prove that that person over there who is completely flirting with that girl is the lying, deceitful Takeru Takaishi!?" Kari replied hysterically through her tears.  
  
"Well.I could be wrong about that being T.K., it just looked like him so I automatically thought it was him as I'm so used to seeing him in sports stores," Yolei said soothingly to Kari, in an attempt to calm Kari down. . "What!? What do u mean that you're so used to seeing him in sports stores??" Kari exclaimed, "Do you know something that I don't know?"  
  
"No Kari, don't worry. I only meant that every time all of us come to the mall, he always rushes off to the sports stores while we go shopping for other necessities," Yolei calmly replied.  
  
"Oh," Kari replied, calming down a little.  
  
"Yeah," Yolei said, "so don't worry, I'm just as clueless as you are about his current whereabouts."  
  
"But no matter what you say, I still think it's him. I mean that boy over there has the blond hair and the white fisherman hat that T.K. always wears," Kari replied, starting to sound hysterical again.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't know how many people in the world have blond hair and white fisherman hats. Besides, fisherman hats are the trend nowadays, especially white ones, so that boy over there could be anybody!" Yolei exclaimed while giving Kari a look that said, "don't be so hysterical".  
  
Kari acknowledged the look, and calmed down a great deal. "I'm worried," she said sadly, "what if it is T.K. and he's preparing to break up with me?"  
  
"Even if T.K. is going to break up with you, he wouldn't be so unkind as to flirt with other girls before telling you that he wants to end the relationship. You and me both know that T.K's not that type of person," Yolei declared.  
  
"That's true, but you never know how people can change. One minute they can love you and the next minute they can hate you," Kari said.  
  
"What are you talking about Kari?" Yolei exclaimed, "think of all the good times that the five of us always used to have. We would go over to each other houses, hang out at the mall."  
  
"- And the five of us always used to go everywhere together - you, me, Davis, Ken, and T.K. We were really close," Kari replied, "but that was in the past. Now we don't even see each other much anymore. I only go out with T.K. on rare occasions. It's been ages since the whole gang's been together."  
  
"We're hanging out together now," Yolei pointed out.  
  
"True, but what about the others?" Kari replied angrily again, "we rarely see each other anymore."  
  
"That's ok," Yolei, replied, "I'm sure that we're all just busy. Times have changed."  
  
"I guess," Kari answered dejectedly.  
  
Yolei sighed, "Anyway, are you going to confront the T.K. look-alike or not?"  
  
"Well.I.. umm.I don't know if I should," Kari replied sheepishly, "what if it's the wrong person?"  
  
"Wouldn't hurt to try," Yolei replied, "and if he is T.K., you can get the truth out of him and you won't have to worry so much about him anymore."  
  
"Well.ok then. I'll do it," Kari said determinedly, and started walking towards the place where "T.K." was. She was halfway there when she suddenly heard a laugh that sounded just like T.K's  
  
Kari walked right over to where the blond-haired boy was talking and laughing and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around and gasped, "Kari!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's it for this chapter. I wonder who the boy is.is he really T.K.? ^_^ Stay tuned for next chapter because I can tell you, things are going to get ugly! Hehe~ Now don't forget to REVIEW my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
